Currently, most motor vehicles employ mechanisms which enable access into the interior of the passenger compartment of the vehicle through at least one door. The current door systems, however, only enable the occupant to open the door to approximately seventy degrees, which tends to restrict the ingress and egress of the occupants into the vehicle. In addition, by restricting the opening to approximately seventy degrees, the ability of the occupant to load cumbersome items into the vehicle is also reduced.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a motor vehicle which has a door opening mechanism which allows the door to open beyond seventy degrees to facilitate easier ingress and egress to the motor vehicle.